fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
It's You and Me, Not Us
That's not how it works. Sasuke knew that; it was him and Naruto not them. But Naruto, of course, couldn't get that through his head. Sasuke didn't want them to be together; it was a one time thing, even more so an accident. There wasn't supposed to be we or us. It was you and me or me and you. Naruto knew what was going on. He knew Sasuke wasn't flaking-out on him because of what people said. He knew damn well, that Sasuke had barely cared about anybody but himself. The fact of the matter was, Sasuke hated change. Not all change but specifically this one. He'd opened up and had had ties to people before only for them to be broken off rather abruptly. Sasuke wasn't ready for that again. Especially when it would be someone he was so used to seeing. He'd hate himself even more than he did if Naruto disappeared because of him. Naruto had no idea why Sasuke blamed himself for the death of his clan. Everything made sense; not wanting to make friends made sense, wanting to be alone made sense but blaming yourself for something out of your control made absolutely no sense what so ever. Naruto had heard of survivor's guilt but to such a high extent. It was unheard of. Believing that, how could you live with yourself? "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" An angry pink-headed girl screamed. She'd been yelling and poking him for hours with no success and Sasuke was no where to be found. On top of that Kakashi wasn't there either. Just Sakura and no-brained Naruto. Correction, Naruto had brains, they were just off in space somewhere. At her wits end, Sakura wound up a punch and drove her fist into Naruto's cheek. The genin went flying into a fence. Pulling himself from the rubble of what used to be a fence, Naruto exhaled, "Why would you do that Sakura?" Said girl, crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, "You spaced out on me." At that moment, a confused Sasuke stumbled in. He was tired he sat up all night reminiscing. The memories just wouldn't fade, and leave him alone. So his hours of sleep were few. He yawned and stretched his limbs. He then stuck his hands in his pockets and stared off into the sky. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and blushed her face off when Sasuke turned to face her only to look back up the sky. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment; Naruto had realized he didn't hate Sasuke, nor did he like him too much. Kakashi soon appeared, ever so silently watched his students. Naruto and Sakura both staring at Sasuke. Sakura had a crazy loving gaze while Naruto had a confused look as gazed at Sasuke. Whatever Naruto was thinking, Kakashi was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't be one in favor of it. The jounin appeared with his favourite excuses "Good Morning, Sorry I had gotten lost on the path of life." Everyone gave a 'typical' expression torwards their sensei. Kakashi then began giving their mission details. It was supposed to be simple, protect a man as he delivers a message. So with no fear team seven set out. The man delivering the message turned out to be sick. So it was up to team seven. Even with the change everything still seemed easy enough. Kakashi never expected to be ambushed. But it was one man, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura could handle this. Hell, Sasuke could handle this. Naruto called upon his shadow clones. He began running torwards the enemy only for all of his clones to be destroyed and Naruto to get knocked to the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura cried out and ran after the blonde boy. Sasuke would have been right behind if he hadn't been separated from them. The enemy was huge and closing in. Sasuke ran up the tree behind him and hopped off the trunk. He stepped on the enemy's face, then hopped off and flipped before landing. He then began running torwards Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was standing by the time Sasuke got there. Naruto had been watching Sasuke closely. From the way he spent little time thinking to the graceful flip in mid air. But what Naruto had paid most attention to was the flexibility Sasuke had. Naruto wanted to be the one who made Sasuke twist like that. Wait what? Naruto couldn't believe what had just popped into his head. He had practically just said he wanted Sasuke but he thought it wasn't like that. Naruto shook his head, no it wasn't like that. "Back me up, will you?" Sasuke's voice pulled Naruto back to earth. Naruto nodded and smiled, "Got it." Sasuke then ran in on the enemy with Naruto right behind. The raven haired boy hung left, while the blonde hung right. At the last minute they switched and jumped. Sasuke kicked while Naruto punched. Naruto jumped back when his punches were blocked. He turned to see Sasuke dangling in the air by his leg. The rather large enemy held hung Sasuke upside down by his leg, the raven tried his best to escape the iron grip. Soon the goliath swung Sasuke and slamming him into a tree before throwing him. Naruto moved to catch him and when Sasuke fell into Naruto they both went flying back. Kakashi was busy with two enemies at once, so Sakura was on her own. Naruto swore it felt like they were flying forever. But that ended quickly when Naruto's back hit a tree. Sasuke sat between Naruto's legs as he trembled slightly. Sasuke's eyes were closed shut and his breaths were intermittent. Naruto felt every tremble that courses through Sasuke. Naruto pulled his arms around Sasuke in an attempt to still the trembling. Raven haired boy unconsciously relaxed and snuggled into the new found warmth. Sasuke had rolled onto his side so that his face would lay upon the blonde's chest. Naruto smiled at the adorable Uchiha. He then pulled Sasuke's legs around so he could hold Sasuke in the bridal position. Soon enough this was ruined by Sakura's and Kakashi's voices as they searched for them. Sasuke stirred in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. He then looked at the source of heat, realizing it was Naruto, Sasuke's expression grew angry. Then Sasuke realized his position and a deep blush colored his face. He tried to stand only to stumble back into Naruto's lap. He winced, his leg must have been sprained. Naruto recognized the pained look on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke? Are you hurt?" He said as he followed the raven haired boy's gaze. His leg, Naruto concluded, it must have been hurt in the fight. Naruto pulled himself from the ground with Sasuke in his arms. As he had began to stand Sasuke had made an adorable squeaking noise. Naruto's smile had brightened. Naruto put Sasuke down for a moment. Then he turned his back to Sasuke, "If you don't want to be carried bridal style ,how about a piggyback ride?" Naruto remarked. Sasuke accepted the offer, much to Naruto's surprise. Category:Fanfiction Category:Romance Category:DeviantArt